hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Violet (Ivycane05)
Hurricane Violet, was the most destructive hurricane in the 3005 Atlantic hurricane season. The 24th depression, 24th storm, 12th hurricane, and the 6th major hurricane of the season. It is known to have tied with Wilma on overall strength, with both being 882 hPa (mbar), a record low. However, with further reading, Violet wins by .0058th of a hPa, being 882.0004, and Wilma being 882.0584. There is very unusual similarities with Wilma and Violet. The 24th storm, 12th hurricane, 6th major, and 4th category 5 hurricane, are all traits of Wilma and Violet. In addition, they had similar paths, winds, damages, and strength. Another coincidence is that 3005 is 100 years after 2005, so could this all be connected to something? Additionally, Violet made landfall in Yucatan, and the Florida panhandle, causing havoc and damage, that led to the eventual retirement of the name. Either it's connected to Wilma or not, this is sure going to be a memorable hurricane for 3005. Meteorological History On August 30th, a low pressure generated off the coast of Africa. Being in the extremely hyperactive 3005 Atlantic hurricane season, this was nowhere unusual, however the low pressure system failed to generate. But, on September 3rd, it finally became a Tropical depression, being Tropical Depression 24. It quickly became a tropical storm, and was given the name, Violet. The Caribbean In the course of two days, Violet became a hurricane, a category 2. It then made landfall in the Leeward Islands. It then strengthen into a category 3, and made landfall in Puerto Rico, and then the Dominican Republic. It then weakened into a category 1 as it crossed into Haiti. Rainfall and mudslides plagued the nation, killing many and causing devastation to the country. It soon entered the ocean, when it restrengthen into a category 2, and made landfall in Cuba. Once again, it quickly weakened into a tropical storm. Days before the landfall, Cuba was able to release warnings to the whole country. However, luckily, Western Cuba was spared. With this, Violet made landfall in Jamaica. Mexico Soon, Violet made its way to Mexico. However, Violet entered an area of extremely hot water and low wind sheer. In the course of just hours, Violet intensified into a Category 5! Mexico declared a state of emergency for the states of Quintina Roo, and Yucatan. Almost thousands evacuated at a time. Tourists at Cancun were told by the US government to head to Merida, and once there, they would receive a free pass to fly to Mexico City. On October 7th, Violet made landfall in Cozumel, and hurricane winds 175 mph tore the region. Buildings were smashed, houses torn, and trees flew around as if they were nothing. After a few hours, Violet made a second landfall in Quintina Roo. By this time, Violet had weakened a bit, but not enough. Rain pounded down. Cancun, and other ocean resorts were utterly devastated after the storm. Violet would weaken into a C1, and soon passed over Merida. After a few hours, Violet passed through, and Mexico was left with Yucatan to deal with. United States After landfall in Mexico, Hurricane Violet turned for the Florida panhandle. After entering some warm water, Violet restrengthen into a Category 5. Florida declared a state of emergency, and thousands of people living on the Florida panhandle, and in other states, fled west. Violet then made landfall 10 miles west of Apalachicola, FL. Rain and wind desemated buildings and crops. The storm then weakened, and traveled upward. At least 3 feet of rain was recorded in Atlanta, and floods also occurred in the Carolina. After entering the ocean, Violet dissipated. Aftermath After Violet, much of the Caribbean, Yucatan, and the Us is in ruins. Floods lingered much longer, and tourists destinations, like Cancun, had experienced a bomb in visitors. Overall, the storm coasted 42 billion dollars. Retirement Due to severe damages and flooding in the Caribbean, Yucatan, and the US, the name Violet was retired, and will never be used again in an Atlantic hurricane. Vincent replaced it for the 3011 Atlantic season. Category:Atlantic hurricanes